


As Soon As It Began

by aware



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aware/pseuds/aware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They landed themselves in Los Santos, San Andreas, hardened and tougher than before, promises from late night drives and early morning coffee trips lingering as they fell asleep in the first hotel they could find.  It was quiet here. A strange, unwelcoming silence. This wasn't their city.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Soon As It Began

It started off with gentle hands and fading scars and the promise of pleasure. Intertwining it with the blood and the guns and the pain wasn't the original plan of action.

Of course, it was never boring, you could say, the fear and the excitement, but there wasn't anything comforting in it. Not like before. Not like when all they linked each other to was home and hot cups of coffee and getting tangled in the sheets of their bed. They lived as peacefully as they could in the crime centre of the state, in a smallish house that wasn't meant for a lot of people, walking in each others paths in the most delightful ways and falling over the others' stuff when it wasn't put away. Maybe it was just too disgustingly domestic for them all. Too romantic. Too slow and too gentle for them to really fill out their lives like this.

So it snapped.

Like it does. And it was chaos, to start with.

The fast cars and the bullets flying too close for comfort and the torture and the maps with plans scrawled over them knocked them all down onto the floor, though they picked themselves up and dusted off their leather jackets and tightened their masks and the grips on each other. They didn't expect it, but they loved it. It was like getting on a roller coaster that didn't seem to high when you're waiting to get on but when you are it's taller than you could ever imagine. It was hard for some, easy for most.

But reputations were built within months and the FAKE's rose from the dirt to the top. And though it was hard for them to pull through sometimes, they still came home to whispers against skin and fingers ruffling hair and "you're wearing my hoodie again". Of course they still had the same sheets and the same scars and the same feelings but it was so different than before. Things had changed but they were still strong. They were the most successful crew in the city, maybe even the state. They still slept in the same way. Ryan on the left, Gavin curled up next to him, Geoff sprawled in middle with Michael and Jack keeping Ray from pushing him off the bed. It was the same as it had always been. And it wouldn't change. Right?

+

Not even when they would start shooting at but not actually shooting and when the car flipped one too many times and the window of their apartment shattered from a sniper shot. They hightailed it out of the city within the evening, three cars between them and more than enough cash to keep them going until they reached the other side of the state. They had friends to help them, they knew, the snipers would be dead within the hour and any rival crews would be obliterated sooner rather than later. They still left. They had more scars than when they started. They used to count. Gavin had the most, followed by Michael. But now Ray had that one on the back of his head that reminded them all of the time they let him slip and he was kidnapped, and Ryan had the bullet scar on his side that made them all cry when he got it because they thought he was gone. They landed themselves in Los Santos, San Andreas, hardened and tougher than before, promises from late night drives and early morning coffee trips lingering as they fell asleep in the first hotel they could find. It was quiet here. A strange, unwelcoming silence. This wasn't their city. They woke up the next morning sprawled randomly on two separate beds. They bought the largest apartment in Integrity Way and holing up with a stack of cash and a couple of guns.

+

Ray left, eventually. And there was a gap in the bed. Too much space for five, a greyness spreading through the penthouse that nothing could fill. It scared them. The crew had a part of them snapped off, lost. Ray was gone.

They never found him. He was alive, they knew it. He was just done.

+

Ryan Haywood, the Vagabond, the one everyone was scared of to start with, who had trusted his boyfriends enough to tell them why he was like that. He was different now. They could see it in his dulled eyes and the glare of his laptop screen in the early hours of the morning. They saw it when he stood in the bathroom with the door open, gun pressed under his chin and shaking hands.

He cried that night.

+

Michael met Lindsay when he went out with Gavin for drinks and his world froze. She was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen since he bought his chrome Adder, and he knew the crew was dead when she slept in his arms later that night, Gavin forgotten at the bar.

+

Meg Turney was a journalist. She covered crime and technology for the Los Santos Times and someone was leaking her information on the FAKE's. And when he asked to meet her, to see her in person to talk about something he had found over dinner, she wasn't really surprised to find Gavin Free sitting at a table for two in one of the nicest restaurants in town.

+

Geoff fell apart when he saw Gavin, his Gavin, kissing a beautiful purple haired girl in the moonlight by the docks. She was wearing a university hoodie and tight jeans, colourful sneakers on her feet as she stood on her tiptoes to meet Gavin's lips. Somehow, Geoff knew this would happen. He drunk a lot that night, packed his bags and left for home.

+

Jack was the last one left. Ryan disappeared in the night, apologised in a letter for lying. He could be dead. The crew had fallen, he knew it. This was it. They went from pristine to shattered so quickly. Jack was nothing if not observant. He knew Michael and Gavin found others. He knew that Ray and Ryan had had enough. He knew Geoff was in too deep. It broke him apart, sure, but this was inevitable. He moved in with Caiti.

_The Fake's died as soon as they began_ , they thought. It was just a stop on the paths of their lives, something to move on from, to grow from.

+

In the very end, when everything was truly over, they stopped thinking about each other. Stopped wondering if Ryan was dead or Ray was safe, if Geoff was drunk or Jack was happy. If Michael got married or Gavin finally got a cat.

They moved on. And it was over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my friend Bailey for giving me some pointers and encouraging me to actually post this!


End file.
